tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Croaking
The Croaking is the fourth episode of Season 3 and the 56th episode overall. It aired November 7th 2014. "Boom Goes the Dynamite." Official Description When Mikey gets upset, he flees and befriends a mutant frog in the woods, only to learn the frog's family have nefarious plans. Plot Syponsis Michelangelo is in the O'Neil farm house living room, watching Crognard the Barbarian with Ice Cream Kitty. However, in his vain attempts to try out some 'barbarian moves', he ends up trashing up the place. The rest of the gang show up, and are annoyed by the fact that yet again, Mikey has made a mess of things when trying to have fun. Apparently the rest of the turtles, Casey and April are going out for awhile, and Leo instructs Mikey to clean up his mess by the time they come back. However, what the others don't realize is that this had a very negative effect on the little turtle. Mikey runs away, right after reassuring Ice Cream Kitty of his safety and that April would take care of her. In the woods, Mikey starts grumbling about how he feels that he isn't appreciated enough. Suddenly he gets ambushed by a huge, mutant frog! The young ninja starts to fend off the attacks, but the frog doesn't give up until finally he is defeated. After a quick introduction, and showing off each others skills, the two of them quickly become friends. During the little descriptions about themselves, Mikey wildly exaggerates about his usefulness in the team, talking about how he is the leader of the team, and also the best in brains and fighting. The frog, introducing himself as Napoleon Bonafrog, similarly explains to Mikey that he is the best in his group. After getting to know each other better, Napoleon decides to bring Mikey to his home, which Mikey happily agrees with. Back at the farmhouse, almost everyone is complaining about how Mikey skipped out on cleaning his mess, except for April as she points out that the others never seem to appreciate him, especially Raphael. That's when Donatello shows the group about a report from a local campsite about two-legged green creatures trashing the place and decide to go look for Mikey, believing it to be him. Back at the council, Mikey meets the frog council, who distrusts him at first, and tells them that he 'escaped' from a human residency (the O' Neil Farmhouse) where he and his brothers were staying with a couple of humans. The reaction is immediate as all of the frog council members agree to let Mikey stay in their home, as they are also enemies with humans. What Mikey didn't know was that as soon as he and Napoleon left, the council decided to 'rescue' the remaining Turtles from Casey and April, thinking that the two humans had captured them and that Mikey alone had managed to escape! Later Mikey and Napoleon decide to exchange their skills such as hopping, Ninja flips, and eating flies. At night the guys still can't find Mikey but that doesn't matter when they graffiti on the house saying "Humans Beware" at 1st they believe Mikey did this but Raph points out otherwise. They find Amphibian footprint that hops down to where Leonardo is. April senses danger, and soon enough the Punk Frogs lead by Genghis come to "rescue" their mutant relatives. They fight briefly but are outnumbered. Genghis tells Casey and April to free, Leo, Donnie, and Raph. Leo and Donnie explain that they are not kidnapped and are friend's with them. Genghis doesn't believe them but after they say they are serious. He calls them Traitors and attacks the Turtles. They capture April and Casey. At the Frog's tree Napoleon and Mikey are explaining the battles they had. Mikey hears April's cries and explains thet they're his friends but Attila the king of the frogs recalls Mikey saying they kidnapped him, but Mikey says he lied and exaggerated. Hearing this the frogs imprison Micky as well. Mikey pleads on that why is he doing this, Attila explains that he was once a squad of frogs at the pond but the humans bulldozed his home for malls, coffeshops and gas stations. Fortunately Rasputin The Mad Frog discovered the Mutagen Ooze that transformed them. They plan on making a revolution to mutate the humans into frogs also Unbeknownst to the Frogs, Leo, Raph, & Donnie are planning to stop the invasion and save Mikey, Casey, & April. But they blow their cover and are spotted they face the frogs but are outnumbered. Napoleon tries rescue The other but Rasputin prevents him from doing so. Napoleon defeats him with a single kick. But he accidentally knocks the candle down making the tree catch on fire. Napoleon frees and warns the others. Everyone but Attila escapes. Casey knocks Attila to the elevator. Attila is surprised that humans saved him before paying attention to his burning home. After the fire drowns out, Attila explains that he might've misjudged some humans. He later tells Napoleon that his kind heart is what makes him a great leader which is why he dubs him General (much to Genghis' jealousy). Mikey ask about his whereabout but Napoleon says that they will go to Louisiana because of their relatives. They share a snack and depart. The turtles return to their damaged home, unbeknownst to them the Mutagen that was spilled earlier is at the street and a car runs over it with disaster to come... Splinter's Wisdom Splinter never appeared in this episode Debuts *Punk Frogs (mutated) **Napoleon Bonafrog (mutated) **Genghis Frog (mutated) **Attila (mutated) **Rasputin (mutated) *Speed Demon (pre mutated) Quotes *''"I'm a ninja, dog!" - Michelangelo *"You mean frog''". - Napoleon Bonafrog * "But what about your home? Where are you gonna live?" - Michelangelo * "Down south. We have, like, 20,000 cousins in Louisiana." - Napoleon Bonafrog * "Whoa what are you doing dude?"-Michelangelo * "Eh...hugging I think"-Raphael * "Its ...weird"-Michelangelo * "Yeah, lets never do that again"-Raphael Trivia *Leo no longer needs his crutch to help him stand up starting with this episode, though his leg is still a bit injured as seen when he holds it at one scene while fighting against one of the frog soldiers. *The Speed Demon appeared in this episode as a normal car, but then sped through the Punk Frogs Mutagen Ooze that got tossed out of the hut when it got caught on fire and burnt down. *When Donnie was looking on his laptop about the campsites being trashed, the title of the article was "Invasion of the Punk Frogs" which was the original 1987 title for the episode. **While Donnie was looking on the laptop about the Frogs, there seems to be a sketch of Michelangelo from the 2014 TMNT movie without his mask. Error *When Raph hugs Mikey, Mikey's nunchucks are missing, but when Raph puts him back down, the nunchucks are back in their holders. Gallery Better Quality PF.jpg Better Quality NB.jpg New Frog Clip!!!.jpeg croa.jpg Mike and Icecream high three!!.jpg|Mikey and Icecream kitty! High three!|link=The Croaking No humans.png Punk frog leaders.png The croaking.png Attila the frog.png Rasputin.png Genghis frog.png tumblr_neqd77g4TC1s4b9vgo1_500.png tumblr_inline_neqxyrQFH01rbvjkq.jpg aew.jpg cs.jpg ewhy.jpg huy.jpg iops.jpg ute.jpg|"Yeah, let's not do that again." Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Mikey Themed Episode